Voyage Home
by HowToTrainYourPrat
Summary: Newt is on his way home after the events of the first movie. He reflects a bit on his past, his old professor, and his brother and what that will mean for his return home with an excessively sore body from a rough fight in the tunnels of New York.


**(disclaimer I originally forgot) I do not own Fantastic Beasts, the lovely Newt, or Dapper Dumbledore. They are JK Rowling's fine creations.**

 **I simply own abstract perception.**

 **As of right now, this is merely a one shot or drabble of mine. I am inclined to make more like this as I feel I am best at them, but I make no promises as life is as unreliable as it is understated.**

—

He was sore, to be quite frank.

Overall, the battle in the bowels of New York hadn't, at first glance, left any physical damages on any of the main components. Except for poor Credence, of course.

However, a few days into the voyage home and Newt may have to come to conclusion that those hexes that Grindelwald Graves was throwing at him were a bit worse than he has previously been willing to admit to himself.

Tina doesn't know about the bruising and broken skin from being tossed around, but honestly that part of it isn't really that terrible. He has a sneaking suspicion that Queenie knows (being able to read hid mind and all), but thankfully nothing had been said. It may help that Newt himself had not been aware of the full damage, what with the constant activity in order to recover the city from Credence's uncontrolled power.

After feeding his animals the first night on the boat, his body began a succession of hearty protests to any movement whatsoever. So Newt has taken to sleeping in the bunk in his private cabin instead of his case so the constant movement of the ship and a convenient lack of sneaky nifflers is able to lull him to sleep. Not once has he ventured out of the room except to use the restroom and grab food (mostly for show as he does have a sufficient store of wizarding foods in his case).

He supposes, as he lays there curled into a ball staring at the paneled walls across from him, that it's a good thing he's not close too his brother and that his expulsion from school created a bit of distance between he and his mother. He doesn't think he'll be able to keep up a facade of feeling well for very long considering none of his usual spells or potions have worked yet.

He just has to deal with Bunty and that shouldn't be too much of a problem. He'll send her home for a small holiday under the guise that she has worked overtime since he was gone. That will buy him perhaps a week if it is needed.

Turning over to stare at the ceiling, letting out a quick grunt at the way his chest protests, he wonders how Theseus would react if he knew. His brother used to be extremely protective when they were boys and even at Hogwarts he got in more than a few spats regarding the treatment of his "baby brother". Merlin, Dumbledore even made a few jokes about it! ' _Are you sure you need Defense Against the Dark Arts, Newt? Theseus seems to be more than enough to fight off all your greatest foes.'_

And damn it to all, because Dumbledore had also been the one to lead Newt to New York and Dumbledore would likely be someone he'd have to eventually talk to regarding the recent actions of a certain crazed dark wizard that Dumbledore may or may not have slept with in his younger years. Oh yeah, even Newt, as oblivious as he can be to that sort of thing, is aware of his old professor's once-daliences. Come to think of it, he may be one of the few. He is, after all, a bit more open minded than most.

Still weird to find that Dapper Dumbledore found _that_ man attractive.

But knowing Dumbledore, if he catches wind of Newt's one sided fight with Grindelwald and his not-so-stellar current recovery then Theseus will eventually catch wind. The same way he always seemed to catch wind if Newt showed up in Dumbledore's office for help with a few bruises or even a particularly nasty scratch that one time.

The only times Theseus never seemed to find out was when his accidents involved a particular creature or other. The wayward professor liked to encourage Newt's at-the-time hobby, while his older brother was greatly against it.

With a sigh, Newt finally allows the ship to begin to rock him back to sleep. There may still be a few potions he can try and if those don't work avoiding Dumbledore will have to.

He's got a whole voyage to figure this out, no need to fret just yet.

Damn mother grabhorns, the whole lot of them.


End file.
